


Out of my league

by Skeleton_Thief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a bitch, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Emotional Baggage, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Mental Breakdown, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Thief/pseuds/Skeleton_Thief
Summary: Allura snaps at Lance.He can’t handle it anymore.





	Out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Shiro calming Lance down from the Panic attack is how it helps me. (Not the contact part tho but Lance is a tactile person so I assume it would ground him). That’s why the words are spoken as singulars. Like ‘You are’ instead of ‘You’re’. So yeah, that’s why he’s talking like that.

“Lance for God’s sake would you shut up for once?!”

He wouldn’t lie, that hurt. It was like a slap across his face.

If the hand that slapped him was covered in spikes. And laced with venom. And somehow the temperature of ice and lava at the same time.

He couldn’t help the little whimper that escaped him. Everyone was looking at him and he could see Allura’s lips moving but he couldn’t hear any words. Everything was drowned out by the pounding of his heart and the blood _roaring_ in his ears. Lance was completely and utterly fucked. And not in the sappy way, in the totally-unable-to-comprehend-why-he-cared-so-much-about-someone-who-hated-him way.

“Lance! Quit zoning out! Did you even hear anything I was saying?!” Oh god she sounded so angry. He didn’t mean to- it wasn’t on purpose. Why was she getting closer? Why wAS SHE REACHING OUT FOR HIM?

“Pleasedonttouchmepleasedonttouchme-”

“You don’t get to make demands right now,” she grabbed his wrists and his heart started racing, “Now, thanks to you, I have to go over the entire plan again. Next time think more about your teammates then yourself.” And that got him. He immediately snapped out of his panic dazed mind and looked at her with a pure face of shock.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” His tone was completely flat, so different from what they were used to.

“Allura maybe you should let Lance sit this one out.” 

Lance looked over to the others and tried to figure out who said it before he realized that he couldn’t place who they were. Maybe it would help if his eyes weren’t so blurry. Why were they blurry? He felt something wet on his cheeks and he realized that oh, He’s crying? He slipped his hands out of the hold Allura had on his wrist and wiped off his face.

“Lance I-“

“Shut up. You’re not sorry. You’re never sorry. I fucking deserve it.”

“You can’t be serious Lance. Get over yourself.” She stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips. Glaring at him like he was scum.

“_Princess_,” he spat out the nickname, “you have never once done anything remotely nice for me besides oh, you know, fucking reviving me after I jumped in front of an explosion for you.” 

There were gasps from the other paladins, which confirmed Lance’s suspicions that she hadn’t informed them of his death. 

Allura scoffed, “I didn’t ask you to jump in front of me. Maybe I should have just left you.” She mumbled the last part but Lance still heard her.

He slapped her and she gasped at the terrible stinging sensation.

“You make fun of me and ridicule me. You insult me in front of the leaders of other planets. You constantly degrade me. YOU STOLE MY LION! I never asked to be a fucking paladin! I’m SEVENTEEN ALLURA! YOU CAN’T TELL ME THAT I DESERVED ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT!”

At this point he was to worked up to stop. Even with the guilt all over her face he kept going. “I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU HATE ME! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU’LL NEVER LOVE ME BACK! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHETHER I SHOULD BE DEAD OR NOT!”

“Why do you hate me?” He sounded so small. He was shaking, whether it was from fear or anger no one could tell.

Coran stepped up and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Princess Allura of Altea, I believe it would be best if you left. Forgive me for sounding crass but, if you do not leave right now, you will regret it.” 

She stared at him, stunned. “YOU BLUBBERING IDIOTS! BOTH OF YOU!” At that, the others jumped out of their states of shock.

Shiro took Allura by the collar and kicked her out of the room. “Princess, I hereby remove you from the position of blue paladin. If I so much as **hear** that you tried to go near the blue lion, I will pack up _my_ paladins and we will leave.”

Then the doors shut.

He joined the others around Lance. The young male was shaking in Coran’s arms. It broke Shiro’s heart. 

“Hey Lance. Can I touch you?” He spoke softly, just loud enough for Lance to hear him. 

Lance looked at him wearily before giving a small nod.

Shiro put his hand on either side of Lance’s face. “Can you look at me?” Lance met his eyes. “Good job. I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath. You are having a panic attack. You will be okay.” Lance nods and tries to take a deep breath but instead starts hyperventilating.

“Hey, Hey, breathe with me okay. It is okay. You are okay.” Shiro places Lance’s hand on his chest and takes a deep breath. Lance copies him. He then holds it for a few seconds before breathing out. He keeps doing this until Lance has lost the fear glazed over his eyes and is breathing on his own. 

“You good buddy?” Lance nods.

Shiro steps away and Pidge quickly goes to where he was standing. She throws out her arms but doesn’t actually touch Lance. The Cuban chuckles and lifts her off the ground for a hug. She smiles and wraps herself around his torso. 

Lance shifts Pidge over so that she can sit on his hip and he puts an arm out for Hunk and Keith who are standing awkwardly off to the side. They both smile and walk over to hug him. Coran and Shiro share a look and smile at the younger four.

If only it could always be like this.


End file.
